dreamrealfandomcom-20200213-history
Lust
Lust is one of the Seven Archdemons. Its unleashed form is Asmodeus. Lust is known as the Two-Faced Devil. It takes the appearance of a young man or woman depending on the personal desires of the person perceiving it. It has six mostly straight horns, feathered wings mocking that of an angel, and violet eyes. However, people are likely too distracted by Lust's appeal to notice these features. The male form of Lust is dressed in a tuxedo, with a burly figure, hair combed back, and a prominent jawline. The female form wears a red gala dress, with slender form and large curves. It has long flowing hair, dark eyebrows, and long, thin legs. Lust rules the second layer of Hel, the Vice Brothel. The souls of the damned are tricked into indulging in sexual behavior and believing Hel is not such a terrible place, which binds their soul to Hel permanently. Lust is likely the most subtle Archdemon in terms of influence, allowing it to easily gain control of even the most stubborn of minds. Lust demons take the form of succubi, erotic equipment, and corrupted hearts. The former two are used to deceive and subdue souls, while their hearts are cast out and possessed by evil. Princes of Lust include: Crown of Horns, demon of sexual craving, ruler of Big Demon Slave Masters. A cloaked demon with countless horns protruding from it's hooded head. It kidnaps souls and imprisons them as slaves, then uses them to bait more souls into its grasp. It can twist a soul's perspective of love into that of lust, and give them intense desire that destroys them from the inside out. It can create cages out of horns from the ground, ensnaring souls as they attempt to escape. Idolilith, demon of sexual temptation, ruler of Hellebrities. Lilith targets men by exposing them to constant temptations, until they succumb to their lust and their souls become vulnerable. It redirects attractive values away from heart and towards outward appearance, which causes souls to weaken if they cannot meet the standard set by models and icons. Lilith can turn into a serpent, physically constricting its prey if they are able to see through its ruse. Matchbreaker, demon of abusive relationships, ruler of Ixion Devices. An amorphous demon of heart fragments and flame, Matchbreaker seeks to pair souls into unhealthy relationships in order to harvest them. It constantly pulls on the heartstrings of people, causing them to cheat or become neglectful or abusive. Both souls are torn to shreds from the ordeal, and Matchbreaker absorbs them with glee. Twinciste, demon of perversion, ruler of Insisters. A demon of foul thoughts, innuendos, and incest. Twinciste is a serpent-like demon with two feminine bodies connected by a length of serpent flesh. It attacks the mind with lustful imagery, eventually changing a soul's entire perspective of reality into that of torturous lust. Abandon, demon of forgotten consequence, ruler of Ripwraiths. Abandon is different from the other Princes, with the likeness of a child's ghost. It's dead and empty gaze inspires intense guilt and sorrow, causing depression and breakdowns. It's power comes to greatest effect after a soul is influenced by one of the other Princes, appearing after unprotected intercourse, cheating, or an intense instance of abuse. Other Lust demons include: Succubus Tentalus Imprisonator Demean Demon Wandering Eye Bramble Blossom Palpititan Tangled Heart Queen of Hurts